


Clothing Optional

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Amanda and Daniel are a little obsessed, Crack, F/M, Johnny is cute, Johnny is oblivious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Cobrakaikinkmeme prompt strikes again!"Ever since seeing those thirst trap pics of young Johnny Lawrence, I've just been wanting a thirst fic where everyone lusts after current Johnny in various states of undress. I am a simple woman with simple needs!Some scenarios to inspire you: falling off the water balance wheel and taking off his shirt, someone spilling something on him, him putting up another tv, after a fight so his wounds can be taken care of, gi accidentally opening up... the possibilities are endless!"
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. The Balance Wheel

Johnny rolls his eyes as Daniel talks to the kids about balance. He hates this shit and really just wants to hit something. As he stares up at a cloud that looks suspiciously like a killer rabbit, he becomes aware that it’s gotten very silent. He looks over and sees Daniel and the kids looking at him expectantly. “Um… sorry, what?”

It’s Daniel’s turn to roll his eyes. “I asked if you’d demonstrate the balance wheel with me…”

“Nah, I’m good.” 

Daniel sighs. “We’re supposed to be teaching them.”

“Yeah, but I can’t teach what I don’t know.” Johnny smirks at him, certain he’s gotten out of the exercise. 

Demetri pipes up. “It would be cool to watch as someone else learned it. Maybe it would give us all the confidence we need to see that our own sensei still has something to learn.”

Johnny turns his gaze on Demetri, who immediately shrinks back and stands behind Hawk. 

Daniel nudges Johnny’s arm. “Come on, man…”

Johnny shakes his head. “Not in my gi. I’m gonna end up soaked. I’ll go change.” He takes his time in the changing area and finally comes out in a pair of red gym shorts and white t-shirt. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Miguel looks over at Sam. “You know… I don’t think I’ve ever seen sensei’s legs before.”

“Hmm?” She glances away from her phone. “Oh, I don’t know. Robby says hi, by the way. He’s pretty sure his cold is easing up so he should be here tomorrow.” 

Miguel smiles. “You’re not supposed to have your phone. Where the hell did you hide it?” He looks over her somewhat tight outfit. 

She grins. “A lady never tells.” She looks up then and her eyes widen a bit. “Huh… yeah, his legs are pretty tan… maybe he goes to the beach a lot.”

Daniel isn’t paying attention to Johnny as he’s already in the pond, having removed the bonsai trees. Once Johnny gets in, he looks up. “Hey, okay… we have to carefully get on this thing at the same time.”  


Johnny nods. “Yeah, okay. You’re lucky the sun warmed this water up or I’d kick your ass on principle.”

Daniel sighs. “Will you please be serious?”

“I _am_ being serious, LaRusso. I don’t do cold… I’m from California, remember?” He holds up a hand. “Nope, you do not get to claim the same thing. You were born in some refrigerated state so it doesn’t matter how long you’ve lived here. I’m not having this discussion with you again.”

Daniel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Just…. Get on the wheel… please?”

Johnny and Daniel carefully get up on the wheel and turn away from each other. Johnny listens as Daniel starts talking about balance again, but he’s too busy pulling at his shorts, which are clinging to him because of the water. He sighs and gives up finally once Daniel starts to move. He carefully goes through the kata that Daniel taught him only a week before. He notices the kids seem really into it so he tells himself to just be a good teacher for them for the moment. He’s secretly really proud of his students for taking the lesson so seriously. 

Demetri nudges Hawk and whispers. “Um… those shorts are really…. clingy, huh?”

Hawk doesn’t take his eyes off of his sensei and nods. “Yeah, uh huh. I mean, they don’t leave much to the imagination…”

“You imagine that?”

Hawk opens his mouth in surprise and then elbows Demetri in the ribs. “Dude, shut up. He’s just kind of… I mean I guess I didn’t expect _that_ …” He gestures toward the pond. 

Johnny is pleased when he notices the boys talking and gesturing. _Look at them… paying attention… studying the movements… Damn, that’s so cool._ He falters for a moment and then stands still until he and Daniel can safely start moving again. “Sorry, man. Got distracted.”

Daniel takes a cleansing breath. “It’s okay. That’s what this exercise is for, to help you with that.”

Miguel’s mouth drops open and he taps Sam on the shoulder incessantly until she looks up from her phone again. “Uh… that’s um… I mean should we tell him?”

Sam glances up and then back at her phone before she does a double take and her eyes widen. “Wow… uh, I’m pretty sure we don’t want to tell him.” She blushes. “He certainly doesn’t have anything to be ashamed about..” 

Miguel straightens his shoulders. “I mean… yeah, but that’s like… not normal, you know? You can’t expect everyone to look like that.” He frowns as her gaze doesn’t stray. “Sam?” He frowns and waves his hand in front her face. “Earth to Sam…” 

She blushes harder. “Oh, um… we should uh… make sure we can study this later.” She lifts her phone and hits record.

Miguel looks over her shoulder. “Are you zooming in on… what the hell is _that_ supposed to help us learn? I’m not… I mean we’re not going to get anything from that!”

Sam smirks. “Speak for yourself…”

Johnny looks over as Sam lifts her phone up. He almost says something about no phones during lessons, but then realizes that she’s not texting, but recording the exercise. He can get behind that and continues the exercise. He gets to the point where he’s supposed to turn and face Daniel to bow and he spins, easily matching the moves. Although there were quite a few times they had to stop to get the balance again, he’s really proud of himself. He knows that he is good, but sometimes it helps to have a moment where it’s proven to him. Even without nearly as much practice, he held his own. He smiles as he faces Daniel. 

Daniel begins to bow when his attention is suddenly diverted to Johnny’s way too wet and clingy shorts. He barely registers the kids’ gasps and what sounds like a moan from Sam as Johnny is faced away from them _and_ bending over slightly, before he completely loses it and falls into the water. 

Johnny isn’t sure what happened, but he knows it isn’t his fault. He comes up from the water, sputtering slightly. “What the hell, LaRusso?”

Daniel clambers out of the pool, grabbing a bonsai and holding it in front of his own wet crotch. “Just remembered bonsai trees don’t like sun! I’m taking it inside!”

Johnny looks around the yard at all of the bonsai trees. “What?”

Sam is laughing as her father walks by. “You want me to get the others for you, dad?”

“Shut up, I hate you.”

Sam laughs harder and looks over to Miguel, who is now staring openly toward the pond. “What’s up with you?” She looks over and time seems to stop. 

Johnny pulls himself out of the pond, newly wet shorts seemingly suctioning themselves to his body. But it’s his shirt that catches their attention as it also hugs every muscle that the man’s been hiding under his gi all this time. 

Sam breathes out an “oh…” and holds her phone up again. 

Demetri and Hawk, along with pretty much every other student, stare at him unabashedly. 

Johnny tries pulling the shirt away and gives up before pulling it over his head. He wrings it out as best as he can before looking up. “Uh… towel?” His eyes widen as everyone runs in different directions. He takes a step back as he’s surrounded by students, all holding out various things for him to dry himself with. “Thanks?” He grabs one of the towels and heads inside. 

He gets to the bathroom and tries to open the door, but it’s locked. He knocks lightly. “LaRusso? Hey man, I need to change. Open up.”

“Uh…. Not yet. Almost…”

“Alright, I’ll go wait outside.”

“No! I mean… talk to me…”

Johnny frowns. “Dude, I’m not talking to you while you take a dump.”

“Not taking a dump… just uh… cleaning up from… the water.”

Johnny presses his ear to the door. “Why do you sound so out of breath? That fall hurt you or something?”

“No, I’m good. You… you were good, too. So, so good.”

Johnny grins and leans back from the door. “You really think so?”

“Yeah… so good for me, Johnny.”

Johnny presses his ear against the door again and sighs. “You sure you’re alright? I mean… whatever you’re using to clean up sounds like it’s already soaked. You want a dry towel?”

“No, it’s… it’s really good. I mean this is really…good.”

“Okay, well… you want me to dismiss class for the day?”

“Just um… keep talking.”

Johnny looks around the room, trying to think of something to say. “Oh! Hey, we can work with the kids on that move where you end with a pin on me and then I use my thighs to flip you instead of my arms so they can see how to use parts of them that the competition wouldn’t think about.”

“Your…. Oh yeah… your thighs.”

Johnny chuckles. “Yeah… thighs of steel man. If I wanted, I bet I could crush you between them so you’d better watch it.”

“Oh God… Jesus…. Johnny.” 

Johnny steps back. “Hey… you with me, man?” His eyes widen as he hears a grunt followed by what sounds like a whimper. “Seriously, you need a doctor?”

“I’m good. I’m… really really good. And uh… you can’t come in for a little bit.”

Johnny sighs. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, just… go change in the bedroom?”

Johnny shakes his head. “Yeah, sure.” He heads into the bedroom after dismissing class. Once he comes out, he sees Daniel changed and dry and a little flushed. “Hey man, can I use the bathroom now?”

Daniel nods. “Uh… probably?”

Johnny shakes his head because Daniel seems to be asking him a lot of things instead of just telling him. He walks in and sighs. A quick look around and he’s pretty sure his suspicions are confirmed. He steps back out. “I think we have an issue.”

Daniel doesn’t meet his eyes. “Issue?”

“Yeah, man. This bathroom smells like sex and there are a lot of tissues in the wastebasket. You know what this means, right?”

“Um, look, I just… I’m really sorry.”

“It’s cool. I didn’t think about it, either. I’ll talk to the guys, though. It’s not cool to jerk it in the bathroom of the dojo and I’ll make sure they know it. I hope you don’t feel disrespected.”

“You think… oh! Yeah, the kids. Yeah, I think… I think they’re definitely in here doing that. That’s… gross…”

“Like I said, I’ll talk to them.”

“No! I mean… no, I’ll do it. You do… enough.”

“It’s really okay, I don’t have a problem with-“

“ _I_ WILL TALK TO THE KIDS ABOUT JERKING OFF!”

Johnny is shocked into silence and there is a clearing of a throat that causes them both to turn around. 

Amanda smiles awkwardly at them. “So… I thought I’d come by to see if you wanted some dinner…” She holds up a bag. “But uh…”

Johnny looks between the two of them. “I’m actually gonna go.” He smiles at Amanda with an equally awkward smile. He grabs his things and walks by her, stopping to whisper in her ear. “I think he’s dealing with something. Maybe you can help. He’s been acting kind of unhinged, you know?”

She nods. “Clearly. Thanks, Johnny.” 

She turns back to her husband after the blonde leaves. “Shit…”

Daniel frowns. “What’s wrong? I can explain, you know. I was just… the balance wheel and…”

She holds up her hand. “Sam sent me a video. Shit… I can’t believe I got here after he was already dressed….”

Daniel’s eyes widen. “Oh my God…”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Do me a favor… make sure you tell me the next time you do that exercise? And I won’t mention how… unhinged you’ve become.”

Daniel smiles as he realizes he probably married the best woman ever. “You’ve got it.”


	2. The Gi

Johnny jumps up and down lightly on the balls of his feet and smiles at Daniel. “Ready for this?”

Daniel nods. “Yeah, I think so. You?”

Johnny smiles. “Yeah! I think doing that balance wheel exercise with you last month really boosted my confidence. I’m not sure why we have to do it every class now, though.”

“Oh you know… practice makes perfect…”

Johnny walks up on stage when the presentation starts and does some sparring with Daniel before the kids join and things get pretty intense. He’s not sure why Daniel keeps going for his waist and finally the other man manages to catch it just right and his gi comes undone. It starts getting in his way and he tosses it off toward the back of the stage, slightly annoyed, but understanding that the show must go on. 

Afterward, he grabs the gi and walks over to Daniel while shrugging it on. “Weirdo… you’re lucky you didn’t rip it.”

“Uh yeah… and that was quick thinking… tossing it off.”

“I guess.” He looks over as Amanda comes walking up. “So, did the demonstration help with your booth, too?”

She grins. “It certainly did. In fact… there’s quite a buzz going on about the one this evening. Um… word of mouth and all..”

Johnny smiles. “Sounds good. So, I’m gonna go find Robby and check out some of the booths.” He starts to walk off when Amanda touches his arm. “You know… you should change out of that. You don’t want to get it dirty before the next show…”

Johnny considers and then nods. “Yeah, you’re right. Be back in a bit.” He goes into the van they brought for their gear and changes quickly before hopping out of the van and waving to the others. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Amanda sits quietly at the booth as she hears the noise from the van. Daniel tries to look anywhere but at her or the van. When Johnny comes out sans shirt, they both ignore it until he’s right in front of them. “Hey, I can’t find the top anywhere. I know I left it in the van.”

Amanda frowns in thought. “Huh… Well, I don’t know… I’m sure it’s there. I’ll look for it while you’re up on stage.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I mean… isn’t it a little indecent?”

Daniel bites his lower lip. “Uh… maybe. Tell you what, I can take mine off, too!”

Amanda shakes her head. “No! No… I mean yes, but no…” She smiles at him. “Uh… one is enough.”

Daniel smirks. “I’ll remember that next time you ask if Johnny can-“

Amanda stands. “-fix the sink! Yeah, I’ve asked him if you could join us - _VISIT US_ \- for a three… _FREE_ uh… sink plunging…”

Daniel is trying not to laugh. “Yeah… she really wants the pipes clean.”

Johnny stares at them a moment and then shakes his head. “Yeah, okay. So… we doing this?”

Daniel nods. “Definitely.” He watches Johnny walk out before turning back to Amanda, who pulls the gi out from under the table. He high fives her on his way to the stage. 

When he steps out, Johnny looks a little confused. “Hey Daniel… this crowd is… different…” 

Daniel looks out at all the women with their phones out and the fact that there are three times as many people as there were this morning. “Huh… yeah, well… different is good, right?”

Johnny shrugs. “I mean I guess. But… why are they all holding up money?”

Daniel searches his brain. “They’re… looking for lessons?”

 _There he goes with the asking questions again._ “But we don’t teach adults.”

“Yeah, well… you know… for their kids.”

“Then where are their kids?”

“I um…. Oh listen! Music!” He jumps into the routine quickly. 

Johnny does a great job, but he’s still not sure why these women don’t understand how signing up for lessons work. Throwing the money on the stage seems like an awfully disorganized way to show interest in karate.


	3. The Fight

“I can’t believe you two did this… and on my birthday…” Amanda gathers some supplies. 

Daniel shrugs. “I mean… it was just a sparring match. Honest.”

Johnny nods and winces as he moves his shoulder. “Yeah, I still don’t think we should have done that on the patio, though. I mean… you have a dojo here for a reason.”

Daniel nods. “Yeah, but it was a nice day and all.”

Johnny sighs. “I know, but throwing me down on concrete was kind of dumb, don’t you think?”

Amanda nods as she helps him pull his shirt off so she can look at the abrasion on his elbow. “Uh huh… so dumb…” She goes to touch his chest and then pulls back. “Uh.. yeah, I’ll just clean this up.”

“Are you sure you need my shirt off to treat my elbow?”

Amanda smiles. “It’s wet so… yeah, it’s a good idea.” 

Johnny glances over at Daniel. “What I don’t understand is why you helped me up and then shoved me into the pool?”

“Oh… I uh… wanted to wash out the wound.”

“With chlorinated water?”

“It’s supposed to kill germs?”

Johnny sighs at the questioning again. “Sure, alright.” He looks up at Amanda. “My back feels okay…” 

She keeps stroking her hand down his back and across his shoulders. “Just um… checking for any damage we might have missed.”

Johnny patiently waits while she checks him over and finally starts working on his elbow. He hisses as the antiseptic hits it and then freezes when both Daniel and Amanda quickly descend on him to blow on the area. “Uh… hey, it’s really okay. I’m not like, mad or anything that I got hurt. It, uh… I mean are you worried I’m gonna sue you or something?”

Daniel shakes his head. “Why would you think that?”

“I mean… you’re being really attentive.”

Amanda puts the bandage on. “Well, of course we are. I mean… you’re our friend. You know, I feel awful about this. Maybe you should stay the night.”

“What?”

Daniel nods. “Definitely!”

“You can sleep in our bed!”

“I'll let you borrow my pajamas!”

“No, you won’t.”

Daniel nods in understanding. “No, I won’t.”

Johnny stands slowly. “Hey, I see what’s going on here.”

Daniel and Amanda look at each other and then Amanda frowns. “You do?”

Johnny nods. “Yeah, clearly you two are trying to avoid spending time alone together. Look, whatever is going on, you two are rock solid. And Amanda, it’s your birthday. Let Daniel spoil you.” He turns to Daniel. “And you’d better spoil her, too.” He frowns down at himself. “I don’t suppose you have some pants I can borrow? I can make it home in just those and then get to my apartment quick enough.”

“Oh… yeah, sure.” Daniel leaves and comes back with a pair of pants from one of his fancy athleisure suits. 

Johnny runs his hand over the material. “Kind of thin, isn’t it?”

“Everything’s dirty… Amanda doesn’t do the laundry. Ever.”

Amanda looks at him incredulously. “Really?”

Daniel shrugs. “Maybe?”

Johnny laughs. “Okay, LaRussos. Give me a minute, alright?”

When Johnny comes out of the bathroom, he’s pulling a little at the crotch area since the pants are a bit snug. He has his wet clothes balled up and gratefully puts them in the bag that Amanda is holding out. 

“Are you sure you can’t stay?”

Johnny smiles. “I’m sure. Hey, you two have a good night.” He waves and is completely unaware that Amanda and Daniel are hungrily watching him walk away. 

Daniel turns to her. “Happy Birthday.” 

She rolls her eyes and gets to work on helping Daniel cook their favorite meal. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A little later, after everything is cooking, Amanda’s phone goes off. She looks at the phone and her mouth drops open. “That bitch!”  
Daniel walks over. “What’s going on?”

Amanda shows Daniel the phone. 

**Carmen:** _Happy birthday to_ US!

This is followed by an image of Johnny outside his door, wearing no shirt and the too tight pants of Daniel’s. Before she can reply, another text comes in. 

**Carmen:** _Mama is a genius…_

Another image follows of Rosa outside talking to Johnny.

Amanda looks over at Daniel. “I’m gonna kill her. This is _my_ birthday!”

Finally, another text comes in. 

**Carmen:** _Johnny is helping mama find what she lost under the sink…_

A far too clear image of Johnny’s ass in the air as he’s waist deep under the sink follows. Rosa is on the side looking down appreciatively. 

Amanda gasps and messages her back while Daniel keeps trying to see over her shoulder to get a better look. 

**Amanda:** _What did she lose?!_

**Carmen:** _Not. A. Thing._

Amanda smiles and looks at Daniel. “Want to spoil me with entertainment tonight in bed?” 

Daniel smirks. “What did you have in mind?” 

**Amanda:** _Guess he’s going to be there for awhile._

**Carmen:** _Uh huh_

**Amanda:** _It_ is _my birthday…_

**Carmen:** … 

**Carmen:** … 

**Carmen:** _Fair. Name it._

**Amanda:** _Is there wiggle?_

**Carmen:** _Oh yeah…_

**Amanda:** _Video?_

**Carmen:** _Sure. I’ll send it within the hour._

**Carmen:** _Oh, and Amanda?_

**Amanda:** _Yeah?_

A short video comes over the text and Rosa is apparently now holding the phone as Carmen walks over to the sink and turns it on as she grabs the sprayer and hoses down Johnny’s ass and back. He yelps in surprise and she starts apologizing, saying that it slipped out of her hand. She insists that he not worry about it and encourages him to keep looking, which he does. 

Amanda’s eyes widen and she looks at Daniel. “Oh, yeah, he would have gone commando…” 

Daniel is staring at the phone. “Uh huh…” 

**Carmen:** _Happy birthday. That video of the wiggle will be a bit more… revealing now._

**Amanda:** _Hashbrown Best Birthday Ever._


	4. The TV(s)

Johnny grunts as he mounts the television on the wall. He looks back at Lucille LaRusso, who is watching him from the comfort of her couch. “Um… that okay, Mrs. LaRusso?”

She nods. “That’s wonderful, Johnny. Thank you.”

He finishes up and then starts to gather his tools. “Alright, if you need anything-“

“Oh… you know what… I forgot. I have another television for the bedroom.”

He frowns. “Wait, what bedroom?”

“The master.”

“I thought we just put one up in there yesterday.”

“Yes, I actually want that moved to the guest bedroom and the new one put in the master.”

“Wait, you’re putting a television in each bedroom? _And_ the living room?”

“Yes, dear. That’s what I said. This way, wherever we end up, we can watch a good movie…”

“We?”

“Oh! I mean… me. Well, or if someone special comes over…”

Johnny laughs. “Don’t let Daniel hear you say that. I’m guessing he’s been pretty protective since you moved back.”

“Oh yes… I’m sure he is. I was thinking about it for a long time, but once Myrna sent me the video from that lovely little demonstration you did, well, I decided that being back in California just makes more sense.”

“Oh, you saw that? And that made you move back?”

“Seeing how hard you – uh… Daniel… how hard Daniel’s been working… I thought it was a good time.”

“Cool. Well, I’m sure he’s really happy to have you here.” He looks back at the television he just put up. “You’re absolutely sure you want it there?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I mean… do you think I should move it?”

“No! No, I mean, that’s kind of the third time I’ve moved it in the last two weeks. I just want to make sure you’re happy.” 

She blushes. “Oh…I’m _very_ happy, yes. How about we go to the bedroom so you can… see the television…” She heads back down the hallway and Johnny grabs his toolbox and follows her. He starts working on removing the television from the wall of the master bedroom and looks over as she settles on the bed. 

He sighs, figuring that she’s probably watching him like a hawk to make sure he doesn’t steal anything. 

Lucille watches his muscles strain against his shirt as he works and she enjoys the show. About 20 minutes later, he gently sets the TV down against the wall. “Okay, so you want this one in the guest room and the new one in here?”

She nods. “Yes, please. Do you want a drink?”

“Got any beer?”

She laughs. “Certainly not. But… I have some cool ice tea.”

He smiles. “Sure. Thanks, Mrs. LaRusso. With sugar if you’ve got some.”

He gets to work and by the time she’s back with the tea, he’s ready to put the television up in the guest room. Afterward, he finally grabs his tea and takes a drink. He spits it out suddenly, all over his shirt. “Oh shit!”

Lucille rushes over. “Oh no! What happened?”

He coughs a few times and hands her the drink. “Salt…”

She gasps. “Oh no! I’m so very sorry! I must have grabbed it by mistake! But look at your shirt! Here, be a dear and give it to me and I’ll rinse it and let it dry.”

“It’s fine. Really.” 

“Now Johnny, I insist. I won’t take no for an answer.” She heads out to get him some more tea. 

She comes back and stops in her tracks. He’s peeled his shirt off and he’s picking some of his tools up again. 

She walks over with another glass and takes his shirt. “Now don’t you go anywhere. Um… the new television is in the closet.” 

Johnny pulls open the door and stares at the box. He looks over at the TV he just put up and then down at the box again. “Um… Mrs. LaRusso?”

She walks back in. “Your shirt is laying over the shower rod to dry.” 

“Thanks, um… Mrs. LaRusso, did you know that you bought the same television? I could have just put this one up instead of moving the other one.”

“Oh, that’s a thing?”

“I mean, they’re the exact same television…”

“Oh… I’m so sorry! I’m so just… overwhelmed.” She sits down on the edge of the bed and sets the glass on the end table.

Johnny frowns. “Hey, no. It’s okay.” He sits down next to her and awkwardly pats her back. “It happens…”

“You are so understanding.” She leans in and hugs him, resting her cheek against his chest. “And so strong. It’s nice to have a young man around to help with things.”

“I mean, you have a son…”

“I know, but I mean someone who knows how to put up a lady’s television.” 

He thinks about that for a moment because he’s not really sure how that fits with anything, but he sighs and instead just pats her shoulder while she hugs him. “You know, I’m really sorry about all that stuff that happened with Daniel back in the day. I’m kind of surprised that you want anything to do with me at all.” 

She places her hand on his chest and smiles. “Oh…well, you could make it up to me…”

He chuckles. “Besides the numerous television moves?” He looks up as he hears someone letting themselves in the apartment. “You expecting someone?”

Lucille sighs and looks slightly annoyed, as if she already knows what's coming. “No.”

The door opens and footsteps are heard coming down the hall before Amanda pops in the doorway. “Ha! I thought you were playing Bridge with the girls today!”

Lucille reluctantly sits up. “I changed my mind. I needed my television moved.”

Amanda huffs out a breath. “ _I_ need _my_ television moved today!”

Johnny frowns. “You do?”

“I texted you…”

“You did?”

He pats his jeans down and frowns. “Huh… where did it go?”

Lucille smiles. “You were showing me pictures of Robby, remember? I must have put it in the living room… under a throw pillow or two.”

Amanda puts her hands on her hips. “Johnny, I need you to come to my place now because my television is really in need of placement.”

Lucille stands and faces her. “Well _my_ TV hasn’t been moved in a very long time!”

“Well _my_ TV works all day and sometimes there isn’t enough wine in the house to satisfy it!”

“That’s not my problem. _My_ TV is lonely and doesn’t have anyone _else_ around to lift it!”

“Maybe if _my_ TV got moved more often, it wouldn’t need to come over here to find someone else to move it! Not to mention…” She smirks. “Daniel really wants the TV moved, too…”

Lucille gasps. “No…”

Amanda grins. “Oh yes, and he wants all _three of them_ in the bedroom.”

The older woman puts her hand to her chest. “That’s scandalous.”

Johnny frowns. “Wait, you want three televisions in the bedroom? I don’t think that makes sense.”

Both women hold their hand out to him and shush him gently. 

Lucille stomps her foot lightly. “You already have two in your bedroom!”

“I want _three!_ ”

Johnny backs away slowly while the women argue and puts up the other television where the first one used to be. He comes back to see they’re still arguing. “Hey, uh… I’m just gonna go…”

They turn to look at him and Amanda smiles sweetly. “Can you come over, Johnny? I really need the TV moved…”

“I can go over, too!”

Amanda frowns. “No, you _have_ your TV. This is about _my_ TV!”

Johnny sighs. “Ladies! Look, I’m gonna grab my shirt and head out. I can dry it myself. I’m not moving any more televisions tonight, alright? Anyway, I promised Carmen that I’d come over and help her move some furniture around. I guess her ma really wants the heavy stuff turned around some way or another. So… I’m uh… Yeah, I gotta go.” 

He shakes his head, finds his buried phone, and leaves, still trying to figure out what the hell it is with women and their televisions.

Amanda crosses her arms over her chest and frowns. “Moving furniture… brilliant..."

Lucille sighs. “Bitches…”


	5. Dinner from Hell

Johnny straightens his jacket and takes a deep breath as he lifts his hand to ring the doorbell. But then the door swings open and Amanda, Sam, Daniel, _and_ Lucille are there, apparently all trying to get to the door first. He holds out the gift bag with the bottle of wine to Amanda and the others move back to let him come in. “Thanks again for the dinner invitation. I hope you like the wine.”

Amanda grins. “I’m sure it’s fine. I’ll pour some while you make yourself at home.”

Lucille also smiles at him. “I’ll start working on the sauce for the pasta. I’ll bring some for you to try…”

Daniel nudges Johnny’s arm. “You want to go out on the patio? Help me with the grill? I figured some marinated chicken would go well with the pasta.”

Johnny shrugs. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Sam steps in front of him. “It’s hot out there. I’ll get you some water.” She runs off.

He smiles. “Okay…” He heads out with Daniel and watches the man work with the chicken for a short time. “Smells good.”

Daniel grins. “Yeah, nothing like grilling on a hot day.”

Johnny shrugs. “Not really that hot.”

“You sure? I mean if you want to take a swim or something or… just take your shirt off and get comfortable…”

Johnny laughs. “At a family dinner? Um… no, I’m good.”

Daniel smiles and then picks up the plate with the marinade on it. “I’ll just uh… take this inside…” He starts to walk past him and then “accidentally” trips. “Oh no!”

Johnny feels something hit his waist and then realizes there is something wet dripping down his ass. “What the hell?” He spins around to see Daniel holding the plate that no longer has any marinade on it. 

“Oh my God… I tripped and just managed to grab the plate, but…. Oh my God… I’ll get you something else to wear.” He gestures to the plastic patio chair. “Just sit there. It’s fine.”

As Johnny sits, he leans forward and tries not to think about the mess that he’s going to have to clean up later. Fortunately, he sees Sam come out and he thinks that a glass of ice water might be just what he needs. He smiles at her and reaches out for the water when she suddenly trips. He tries to grab for her, but she manages to toss the entire glass of water onto the front of his shirt. 

He hisses at the cold and lifts his hands out and away from him. “What…”

Sam gestures toward his shirt. “I can dry that for you!”

He shakes his head and sits back down to wait for Daniel. “No… No, it’s fine. I’m… I’m good.”

Sam frowns and sits in the chair next to him. “Are you absolutely sure? You know what, I’ll just get you a shirt.” She runs off, leaving Johnny more confused than ever. 

Johnny shivers at the cold and at the feeling of wetness on his ass. _Okay… so Sam gets her clumsiness from her dad. Got it._

“Johnny! Oh, you’re alone…” She smiles and saunters over with two glasses of wine. “Ready for some fun? I’m sure this is going to be amazing.” She goes to sit down in the chair that Sam vacated when she leans over suddenly. “Shit!” She rights the glass, but most of the wine has hit him in the crotch. He spreads his legs and watches as the red liquid drips down onto the patio.

“There’s…. there’s just no way….” He looks up at her in complete shock and then looks around. “Is there a hidden camera or something?”

Amanda frowns. “What do you mean? Tell you what, let’s get you out of those pants…” She looks past him then. “Lucille?”

“I brought you some sauce, Johnny!”

Johnny closes his eyes and sighs as he hears her exclamation as she “trips.” A very large amount of lukewarm liquid hits the back of his neck and slides down his shirt, far more than he expected. He sits there in silence as he hears Amanda yelling at Lucille and Lucille yelling back and then suddenly Lucille is patting his shoulder. “It’s tomato sauce, dear! Tomatoes are acidic. Just go ahead and take everything off!”

Daniel and Sam both come out and Johnny looks up to see what they’re offering. Daniel is holding silk pajama pants and Sam has a tank top that is definitely going to hug him tightly. He sighs and clenches his fists, listening as the four argue and bicker over their clumsiness and who should be the one to help Johnny out of his clothes. He finally snaps. 

“What. The. _HELL_ , LaRussos!?” He stands and turns to look at all of them. “Are you all fucking kidding me right now? There’s no way that you are all this incompetent!”

Lucille looks shocked, Sam looks a little frightened, Daniel is trying to look innocent and Amanda appears to be ashamed. 

“You all started acting really weird a few months ago and I’m not sure what’s going on, but I am sick of it! Someone had better give me an explanation _now!_ All you ever do is spill shit on me or get me soaked or ask me to move…” He frowns as something clicks. “Wait…” He points to Sam. “You took a video of me that day, just like those women at the demonstration.” He glances at Amanda. “That’s where I couldn’t find the top of my gi and…” He frowns at Lucille. “You said your friend was there and sent you a video.” He turns back toward Sam. “I want to see the video.”

“What? Why?” Sam puts her hand to her back pocket to protect her phone. 

He holds out his hand. “Now.” He closes his eyes for just a second and takes another deep breath. “Please.”

Sam looks at her mother, who nods at her to do what she’s told. Sam brings up the video and hands it over. She looks away, humiliated. 

Johnny watches for a bit and then hands it back to her, having seen enough. “So… you like what you see.” He nods and looks around at them. “Do me a favor. Just _tell me that!_ I mean really? Stop! Just… stop making me get into ponds! Stop making me move furniture and…” He sighs. “Carmen and Rosa…” He runs a hand through his hair. “Stop ruining _all_ of my clothes and just stop… everything. If stripping down is all it takes to get you to stop doing all of the stupid shit you all want me to do all of the time, then I’ll do it! I’d really like to have my weekends back!” He frowns and then sits back down in the soaked chair. 

Daniel sighs. “Well, I hope you’re all proud of yourselves.”

Sam gasps. “What? I only used water! I didn’t plan on causing any permanent damage!”

“At least I was resourceful! I used the marinade as much as I could before it hit him!

Amanda scoffs. “Please! This is actually a really good wine. I clearly sacrificed plenty by dumping a perfectly good glass on him!”

Lucille nods. “Yes, that was very wasteful. I think you should be ashamed.”

Daniel points at his mother. “Wasteful!? You dumped a _pot_ of sauce on him!”

“I was trying to prove that he was worth a whole pot!”

“Quiet!” Johnny pinches the bridge of his nose. “From now on, everyone just shut up until I say you can talk.” It takes about five minutes of uncomfortable silence, but he finally seems ready to talk again as he stands. “First of all, you should _all_ be ashamed of yourselves. You’re the LaRussos. You’re supposed to be mature and all that shit. Second of all, don’t get me wrong, I know that I’m hot enough to be lusted after by _three_ generations of women.” He points at Daniel. “You were a bit of a surprise, but that’s alright. And finally, you let me blame the boys for jerking it in the bathroom and that’s not cool, man.”

Daniel nods in agreement and opens his mouth to talk.

Johnny wags his finger. “Shut it.” He looks at Sam. “Look, I’m cool with you looking at me, but you have to be careful. Miguel and Robby are young and they aren’t going to have this type of body yet. Most of it comes with age and some natural filling out. They’ll get there, but make sure you don’t let them think they have to get here right now. Okay… you can talk.”

Sam nods. “I understand. I’m sorry that I took that video of you and focused on, well… you know…”

He smirks. “Sweetheart, that’s the moneymaker. I’d be more worried if you _didn’t_ get a good look at that.” At her blush, he turns to Lucille. “And you… three television sets? Really?”

Lucille frowns, but keeps her mouth shut. 

“And salt in my iced tea? That’s pretty harsh. I might forgive you for that, but we’ll have to see.” He shrugs. “Alright, you can talk.”

“I’m sorry I took advantage, young man. I haven’t been with a man in a very long time and seeing you just reminded me of how long it’s been. I mean… I’ve _been_ with men, but they’re all my age and kind of gross and seeing you… well, you’re so smooth and strong and hard and-“

“Ma!” Daniel’s eyes widen. 

Johnny turns to him and points his finger at him again. “Did I say you could talk?” As Daniel starts to open his mouth to answer, Johnny continues. “Shut. It.” He focuses on Lucille again. “I was a real dick to Daniel back in the day. Maybe you and I can forgive each other?” At her nod, he smiles. 

He takes a step toward Amanda. “You. You’re a bit of a wild one.” He smirks at her. “We’ll talk about payback later. But it’ll start with you making sure I have a really good dinner tonight.”

He smiles at Daniel before she can reply. “You and me are heading out this next weekend because I’m getting a whole new wardrobe on your dime.” He glares at him as he starts to open his mouth again. When he quickly shuts it, Johnny grins. “He _can_ be taught…” He takes Amanda’s hand. “You can lead me to your bedroom so I can find something expensive of Daniel’s for the rest of the night, right? And maybe make sure it fits in the right places?”

She nods. “Sure…yes… definitely.”

Daniel interjects. “But that’s not-“

Amanda places her hand against his lips. “Shut. It.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little wrap up with a tad bit of smut. Like... a glimmer of it. Nothing to see here, folks!

Johnny smiles as he thinks about how much his life has changed in the last six months. There’s a lot more light in his apartment now that he keeps his curtains open all of the time. And sometimes he catches a few gasps and ohs and ahs coming from next door, especially when Rosa and Carmen bring their chairs outside, but at least they do it when Miguel isn’t home and he doesn’t have to move furniture or look for non-existent things anymore. 

Sam has learned a lot about cars now that he has her meet him regularly to learn how to take care of all things under the hood. He doesn’t mind that he does all of the work on the car without a shirt on. It’s easier and Sam seems satisfied. Again, this doesn’t happen with Miguel or Robby around and everyone is careful not to throw it in anyone’s face, which means his gi stays on during practice and there are no more balance wheel exercises that include him, at least not when there’s anyone there except for Daniel. 

He and Lucille have really hit it off. She’s teaching him Italian, speaking and cooking, and he’s teaching her some basic self-defense moves. Or at least he tried. She insisted on learning more and now he’s reasonably certain that she could kick his ass if she’s really drunk… and half asleep. But still, it’s an improvement. They watch a lot of movies together. Sometimes she lets him stay the night in the guest room if they have a bit too much wine. Sometimes he sleeps in her bed just so she knows she’s not alone. Most of the time they sit on her couch and Johnny has already gotten her to watch Iron Eagle three times. But she’s also gotten him to watch Somewhere in Time, The Notebook, and Terms of Endearment. She doesn’t even comment when he cries so that’s pretty nice. 

Things with Daniel and Amanda have taken an interesting turn. It started out with weekly pool parties, but they were the only three there. Then he agreed to let them touch him sometimes. But they were both so tactile that it happened more often. They would hug him when he came over at first. But then Daniel kept putting his hand on the small of Johnny’s back or rubbing his shoulders. Amanda’s touch would linger and she started drying off his chest with the towel after his swim. 

It continued until Daniel started resting his hand on Johnny’s thigh during a movie and Amanda curled up against his side. And then one night, Amanda got restless and crawled right into his lap, facing him and cupping his jaw. With a quick nod to her whispered, “Can I?” everything went uphill. 

Now, as he lies here in bed after another marathon night, he’s glad that he found out what games they were playing at. Now he has found some contentment and peace and acceptance as he buries his face in Amanda’s neck, allowing her skin to capture his moans, as she squeezes his hips with her thighs and as Daniel wraps around him from behind, moving all three of them at a brutal pace. 

He tells them as much and Amanda hums softly and leans in to kiss him. Daniel, however, starts talking about how it all started and that balance is the key to happiness. 

He shares a quick look with Amanda and they both turn to him at the same time. “Shut. It.”


End file.
